Under My Umbrella
by magentafeelings92
Summary: Cleon. It's Xmas Eve, and Claire has a surprise encounter. Can she resolve her past before it's too late? Request from truelove08


Under My Umbrella

**Based off monkeypants06's fab video- Leon/Claire - Umbrella. Except…Christmassy.**

**Request off truelove08. Enjoy!!**

**Claire **_**hated**_** the holidays.**

**Sitting in a small, cramped café at the edge of town, she idly sipped her tea whilst glancing at the headlines of a fairly damp newspaper. "Yuletide Yorkie Saves Xmas". She snorted, curling the edge of the paper with her fingers as she skimmed through the pages. Death, tragedy, consumerism, kittens in Christmas outfits. The same old yarn every year. She run her fingers through her auburn fringe and stole a glance outside. Sheets of rain obscured the view as people with shopping bags darted across the traffic filled road. Winter Wonderland, huh?**

"**A top up?" A waitress enquired, holding a jug of steaming tea. Claire nodded, looking at the tired woman before her. Probably trying to finish up as soon as possible. It was Christmas Eve after all. A clunk of the jug meeting the cup, and she disappeared at the back of the café. Claire absentmindedly reached for her mobile phone and looked at the screen. No message. She sighed. She had hoped for some sort of contact from Chris. A call, maybe a text message. She knew he was busy, with all the work from the BSAA he was getting these days, but she couldn't help but feel hurt that her brother couldn't give her a minute just to talk to her. Feeling bitter, she took a mouthful of tea and grimaced. Her tongue tingled angrily as the hot liquid burned her mouth. Dejectedly, she slipped her phone in her jacket pocket and rested her chin on her hands. She looked at her wristwatch. 9:45. She squinted outside at all the people culminating in one panicked mass. The café was a lot calmer compared to out there, Claire decided. She would linger there for a bit longer, and then brave the festive storm. She began to scratch the paint off the table mindlessly until her eyes caught an illuminated figure outside. Standing in the rain, a dark male figure was fidgeting by the lamp post, hopelessly attempting to keep out of the frantic shoppers' way. He seemed to notice the small café and was making his way through the flood of people. Claire smiled to herself as she lifted the cup to her lips. She stopped abruptly when the bedraggled figure entered the cafe, sweeping his blonde hair out of his eyes. She put the mug down on the table with a thud. "Leon?!" She gasped.**

**Leon blinked, his blue eyes focusing on the redhead who was gaping at him. "Claire!" His lips stretched into a smile as he approached her little round table. His arms outstretched for a moment before he quickly corrected himself, and scratched the back of his neck, bemused. Claire grinned. "Yep, good thinking Kennedy. I would have killed you if you so far as touched me in the sorry state you're in now. Seriously, haven't you heard of the invention called an umbrella?"**

**Leon shook his head. "Hmm. The evil pharmaceutical company you mean? It does ring a bell."**

"**Ha ha." Claire laughed sarcastically. She gestured to the cushioned chair opposite her. "Talk to me." Leon obliged, sitting down, ignoring the annoyed stares of the waitresses. "So, what brings you here Agent Kennedy? Is there evil afoot?"**

"**Nah." Leon sighed, taking off his leather jacket , hanging the drenched coat at the back of the chair. He leaned back, stretching his toned arms and letting out a shuddering yawn. "Man, it's like the end of the world out there. Christmas can really drive people insane, huh?"**

**Claire nodded, averting her eyes from Leon's trim physique. "You said it. At least this place isn't so bad. I've been hiding in here for 30 minutes, and believe me, they're breeding in number out there."**

**Leon looked at her intently. "How've you been holding up?"**

**Claire cocked her head to the side. "Hmm. Not bad. TerraSave's working me like a dog these days, especially after the incident with WilPharma. Well, at least I got a break now for the week." She rested her cheek on her palm, and looked enquiringly. "How about you? You okay?"**

**Leon sighed. "Okay, I guess. No president's daughters getting kidnapped, no viral outbreaks. Just catching up with an old friend." He grinned at her then, as Claire felt her heart quicken. **

"**Hmm, I'm not that old you know. Thirty isn't old…right?" Her eyes widened in mock horror. "Oh my god. I'm ancient! I'm drinking tea for god's sake!" **

**Leon laughed. "Yeah. I figured you'd go for something stronger after this crowd."**

"**Drunk on Christmas? I could totally go for that." She nodded. "We can get totalled and reminisce about the old days."**

"**Well, I'm expecting a call from Hunnigan anytime now. It may not be good to drunkenly tell her I love her or something, or it'll bite me in the ass in the morning." He joked. Claire laughed without much enthusiasm. She took a sip of her tea as Leon ordered a coffee. Claire took a look at her watch and whistled. Leon raised an eyebrow. "What?"**

"**It's been ten minutes, and nadda."**

**Leon scratched his head. "What…?"**

**Claire looked at him in amusement. "No zombie Santas, no hungry zombie shoppers, nothing. Could this be the famed 'normal setting' I've heard so much about?"**

**Leon lowered his eyebrow as understanding sunk in. "Yeah, you're right. What's wrong with the world?" **

**Claire circled the table surface with her finger. "Hmm. Strange…" She sighed and straightened up in her chair, looking at Leon with an inquisitive stare. "Have you heard anything from Chris lately?"**

**Leon pondered. "The occasional email, to let me know what the situation is. Did you hear about what happened in Africa?"**

"**Yeah, he got Wesker finally. Not such a bad end to the year I guess…" She said, still feeling bitter from earlier.**

**Leon stared. "Why ask?"**

**Claire sighed. "It's just…I haven't heard anything from him since then. We used to be so close when we were kids. Now…it's like he doesn't even care anymore."**

"**Claire…" Leon placed his hand on hers comfortingly. "Of course he does. He's your brother. He just…doesn't think about stuff like that. I'm sure the BSAA don't give him an easy time either. Just wait." **

**Claire looked at his cool hand resting on hers for a moment and pulled it away. "Thanks Leon." She said sincerely. "By the way, how's the love life going? Diving with Angela any time soon, hmm?"**

**Leon snorted. "Well, if she needs any more air in the future, then sure." **

**Claire bit her lip in confusion. "Huh?"**

**Leon waved his hand. "It's not important. Let's just say…it's not on my list of things to do for 2010."**

**Claire smiled, feeling unsure of how to feel. "O-kay…" Leon drank from his coffee mug, watching Claire. "So, any plans for Christmas?" He enquired.**

**Claire fidgeted with a strand of hair loose from her ponytail. "Nope."**

**Leon paused. "Nothing?"**

"**Nothing" Claire agreed. "My parents are abroad for Christmas, Chris is god knows where…I don't know, Leon." She said hopelessly. "It's like no one's waiting up for me these days."**

**Leon sighed. "I know the feeling." Claire looked at him sceptically. "Ada, remember? I don't know what she's doing anymore, or where she is. It's just my luck with women. They just don't stay in one place." **

**Claire rolled her eyes. "And back to the woes of Leon's life" she mumbled to herself. Leon scowled. "Hey, I heard that."**

"**You were meant to." Claire said, crossing her arms, a smile passing her lips.**

"**I'd take you down Redfield, if this wasn't a public place, and I wasn't a respected government agent." Leon declared, resting his elbows on the wooden table.**

**Claire smirked. "Oh yeah?" They both glared at one another until they broke into fits of laughter. Claire knew that the waitresses were particularly disgruntled by their loud behaviour, but she didn't care. After they had calmed down, Claire looked at Leon seriously and whispered. "Maybe you should stop running after her, Leon."**

**Leon paused as silence hung over them, and the patter of rain and busy crowds intercepted the moment. "Claire." he said finally, but she waved a hand to stop him. "Don't." She asked. "Just…just think about it. A New Year Resolution. And I'll stop waiting for Chris to come back."**

**Leon shrugged. "You got a point. Maybe I should."**

**Claire felt bewildered. She had expected Leon to argue with her, tell her she was wrong, that he wasn't running, and that Ada would come back., eventually. But maybe that's what the Leon from eleven years ago would have said. **

"**Don't give up on Chris though."**

**She looked up, broken from her internal thoughts. "You think?"**

**Leon nodded. "I know Chris. He wouldn't have lost contact with you unless something really important was going on. Trust me."**

**Claire smiled. "I do." She took a sip of tea as she suddenly became aware of Leon's gaze. "What?" She finally snapped. **

**Leon grinned. "That's probably the cheesiest thing I've heard you say."**

**She shoved him playfully. "Uh huh? You're no Romeo with your words, you know."**

"**You kidding? I got an army of girls just waiting on my doorstep as we speak." He protested. She laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.**

"**Claire…" Leon said suddenly, causing Claire to blink. "What?"**

**A beeping noise suddenly interrupted Leon's train of thought. He breathed. "Hunnigan."**

**Claire felt severe disappointment. "Leon."**

"**I've got to take this call Claire, I'm sorry. It's important."**

"**It's okay. Go." She put on a bright smile. "See you in the new year, or maybe the next epidemic?"**

**Leon nodded. "Definitely." He threw some notes on the bill, and rose from his seat, putting his sodden leather coat back on. He sighed, looking at the rain. "Hmm. An umbrella doesn't sound so bad right now."**

**Claire took her black umbrella from the floor and handed it to him. "Here."**

"**Claire, I couldn't" Leon backed away, shaking his head. "What about you?"**

"**Oh, don't worry. I've got a coat. You have that sorry excuse of a jacket. Go. You won't want to keep her waiting."**

**Leon opened his mouth, but thought better of it and closed his mouth. "Til next time."**

**And he was gone, engulfed in the darkness and the rain. Cars briefly illuminated him in the headlights, but soon he just blended into the night. Claire sat there, as her feelings of loneliness began to manifest and intensify. She shivered. When did it get so cold? She took a glance at her watch again. 10.31. Wow. He was here for forty five minutes? It seemed like he was there for ten minutes tops. She placed her head in her hands exhaustedly. And thought. Thought about her empty apartment with a pathetic excuse of a Christmas tree in the corner. Thought about her mobile phone, with an empty inbox. Thought about her friends, thought about what her parents were doing in Malaysia right now. And then she thought about the next time she would see Leon. Maybe another ten years, when they would be forty something. Maybe they'd be married by then, have kids. Forty six minutes of catch up, and then he'd be gone again, on a mission or something. Claire buried her face in her hands. Not for the first time, she felt painful regret from ten years ago when they'd separated in bad terms. When she left Leon and Sherry to find Chris. A rift had been created between them then, and although Leon had aided her on Rockfort island, he had exhibited no interest to get to know her anymore. She knew he blamed her for losing Sherry, and out of guilt she had blamed him. Then, nine months ago they had found each other again. Together they fought against the outbreak, and it had almost felt like they were partners in Raccoon City again. But then they separated again, went their own ways. Claire got up, as her regret was replaced by a steely determination.. They had met again for a reason. She wasn't going to let another ten years fly away. She couldn't lose him twice. She placed a note on the bill, and grabbing her coat, run out into the pouring rain. Almost being knocked sideways by an old woman with a multitude of shopping bags, she apologised hastily and ran in Leon's direction. She wasn't sure if she could find him, but she refused to give up as her eyes strained under the water and darkness. She began to panic and wondered if she had really lost her chance of seeing him again, but there by the lamp post, was Leon S. Kennedy, her umbrella shielding him from the downpour, talking to his phone. She ran in his direction, but slipped, causing her to graze her knee. She grunted in pain and looked up. He had turned away and was walking quickly into the shadows. She cursed as she broke into another run, shouting "Leon!" out of the little breath she had. Leon turned around just as Claire almost collided into him. "H-hey!" He shouted over the rain, shocked at the wet and breathless Claire before him. "What's wrong?"**

"**D-don't…" She panted. "Never say…that I don't wait up…for you."**

**Leon scratched his chin. "Claire? What-"**

"**I don't want to lose you again Leon." She blurted out. Leon froze under the orange dim light of the lamp post. **

"**I know I shouldn't have just left…like that." She explained helplessly. "It's my fault we lost Sherry. But we should have kept in contact Leon! Why did we drift apart like this? I just…" She took a few sharp breaths. "I just want us to not be like before. Please…" She begged, raindrops dripping off her fringe onto her cheeks. Leon pulled her under the umbrella and hugged her close to his chest. "I'm sorry Claire." he said lowly, as Claire rested her cheek on his breast. They stood like that for a while, listening to the rain pounding outside of their dry safe haven. "Hey Claire?" Leon whispered into her hair. **

"**Mmm?" She murmured. **

"**Merry Christmas."**

**She snorted. "Oh god, Leon. It's always the clichés with you." She looked up at him to make another witty retort, but was silenced by Leon's lips pressed onto hers. Claire in a panic broke away, mumbled "Huh?"**

**Leon smirked. "Hey. You said you wouldn't run away, remember?"**

**Claire, a little dazed, nodded slowly. "Y-yeah. Yeah I did." before she could think of anything else to add, there was a vibration in her jacket. She pulled out the mobile. One new message from Chris. **

"**Chris." She whispered in amazement.**

"**Told you so." Leon said triumphantly. Claire felt a bubble of happiness burst inside of her as she punched the air. "Yes!" Her fist collided with the umbrella, and she felt raindrops blind her momentarily. "Ah! Dammit." She rubbed the raindrops from her eyes as Leon watched her in amusement. "Before you say anything…" She warned.**

"**Gotcha." Leon held his free hand up in surrender. Claire had a look at the text message. 'Sorry Claire didn't have chance to text in a while. Things have been a little crazy. Will ring you tomorrow. Promise. Merry Xmas. Chris xxx' A smile escaped her as she hugged Leon in excitement. "He's ringing me tomorrow!"**

"**Great Claire. Hey, guess what?"**

"**What?"**

"**I still don't see any zombies around."**

**Claire grinned, hugging Leon tighter under the umbrella.**

**Maybe the holidays wouldn't be so bad after all.**

**Okay, I'm done! Not very Xmassy I know but it's Cleon so don't be judgmental mp06!**


End file.
